Birthday Sasuke Oneshot
by Kairauchiha
Summary: Quizilla oneshot for HimaRules. SasukeXOC. Please reveiw.


Name- Alex hyuuga

Age- 16

Relation- Hinata's older sister (older by few months)

Crush- Sasuke

Story starts.

Today was your birthday and nobody had wished you till now. You were wandering on the streets of Konoha.

You (thinking)- I wonder how every body had forgotten my birthday even Hinata! At least Sasuke could wish me but no, he is too busy with his training. At least I am not like fan girls who always roam around him. My luck is so bad.

Suddenly Hinata came in front of you and started screaming.

Hinata- Alex *gasp* I want to *gasp* tell you some thing *gasp*

You- What?

Hinata- Your room is on fire.

You- You are telling me now!

You two started running towards the Hyuuga mansion. You opened your room.

You- You told my room is on fire.

Hinata smiled and entered the dark room.

Hinata- I think that was a rumor.

You- What!! I will not spare you for this.

You switched on the lights of your room and then you heard a large group of people saying SURPRISE. You stared in disbelieve. There were all of your friends in Konoha including Suna.

Hinata- Happy Birthday.

You- You fooled me.

Hinata- It was Naruto's plan to keep a surprise birthday party for you.

You- Thanks everybody.

The party went on for several hours. You all danced and played many party games. At last Sakura came out with the idea of playing twenty minutes in heaven.

Sakura (pointing towards you)- So, first your chance.

You picked up a blue paper and opened it. You blinked a few times then you realized you had gotten Sasuke.

You- um..Sasuke.

You watched him going towards the closet and then he turned back at you with questioning eyes. You stood up and followed him. Hinata pushed you into the dark closet after Sasuke and smiled.

Hinata- Enjoy yourselves.

You turned and leaned against the door after you heard her lock it. You slid to the ground. It was a very tense silence considering the size of the closet which was impossibly small. You kicked out your feet straight and hit the wall. You jumped at the loud thump sound that it made.

You- Sorry. Um.. Sasuke.

Sasuke- What?

You- I know it's none of my business still why revenge is so important for you.

Sasuke- It's none of your business.

You- But still I wanted to know. You know that people care about you. I know that Sakura's feelings may just be idiotic and I actually agree but she has a deep caring for you. And even you should know that Naruto cares for you as well. You have a family here. Forget about your enemity with your brother and stay here. You can become stronger with your family and the ones who love you. And you have to remember that even if you don't want to admit it, you care for them too. Or, if not all the people I said you care for, then there must be at least one person you care for.

There was a very heavy silence that weighed the darkness. You thought he was just going to be quiet for the rest of the time but he surprised you by speaking again.

Sasuke- I must agree that I do care for some one.

You smiled hopefully. Maybe you were getting through to him. You felt your way over to the wall next you and sat against the wall.

You- So will you tell me who you care for?

You had known Sasuke for almost two years now and you knew his story very well. You could suddenly see the sharingan activated across the small space.

Sasuke- So you really want to know.

He asked quietly. You nodded. You yelped when the crimson orbs were suddenly right in front of your face. His arms were on either side of you, pinning you to the wall and he was between your legs.

You –SA-SASUKE!

You gasp but are cut short when his lips gently brush yours. It wasn't even like a brush, it was feather-light but still had the same effect on you as a full on make out would. It sped up your heartbeat to humming bird speed and your face was turned a cherry red.

Sasuke- You. Alex, I care for you and only you. I don't care if you don't care for me, I'm just gonna do it.

Before you could speak his mouth lunged onto yours and he kissed you roughly. You held your mouth shut in surprise as you pulled you forward to meet his lips even more. He took your bottom lip in his and chewed softly. He kneaded it with his teeth then ran his tongue swiftly over it. Your mouth stayed closed. His hand moved up to clutch the back of your head and moved his mouth against yours. His other hand wrapped around your waist. He ran his tongue over your bottom lip asking for entrance. You didn't move. After seeming to think himself an idiot for asking he forced his tongue into your mouth. You opened your mouth wider to let him in and he pushed your arms around his neck as he held you against his strong, muscled body. His tongue danced over yours and slipped around your mouth as swiftly as the wind. He pulled away and looked at you, a string of saliva still connecting your mouths. His eyes were smoldering with held in passion.

Sasuke- You have no idea how beautifull you are.

He whispered before taking up your mouth again. Surprised by his sudden compliment your mouth dropped again. Your eyes closed in sweet happiness as you kissed him back hesitantly before he let your tongue softly bat at his. After letting you be soft he fought your tongue ferociously and suddenly you fought back even more mercilessly than him. Your tongues battled for what seemed for forever until you surprised both of you and won. He submitted and you traversed his mouth with complete certainty. You ran your tongue across his once then pulled away.

Naruto- Times's up! Sasuke I hope you didn't kill her or I'm gonna have to kill you!

Sasuke- So, do I get an answer?

You- Yes, I love you.

You watched Sakura's and Ino's angry glares. You led Sasuke back to a couch where he held you all night long and you fell asleep in his arms.


End file.
